


Extraordinary

by Rumoris



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One step at a time; they often say. (A tiny drabble for Flowerwall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just start writing something, then oops suddenly you have a drabble on your hand? I'm still in the middle of editing CH2 for Flowerwall, but my hand slipped when I thought about my sons.

After meeting again on the lowest level of Yggdrasil, things have changed for Tallemy and Mormota. As if it was a silent agreement of cooperation, Tallemy’s subtle confession served as a contract in his partner’s brain. Something, that allowed him to be close to the other without fearing rejection and abandonment, yet not having to speak a word about the entire situation. This entire relationship thing was new to him. What was he supposed to do now?

 He was quietly staring at Tallemy’s form, reading something history related on his own bed, although he knew it very well that said book was hardly useful regarding actual history. Tallemy just liked to pretend that he was doing some kind of important research in order to get away from Astra’s constant nagging about the importance of studying. Truth to be told, his books mostly consisted of adventure novels and lazily written crime stories.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll have to ask what’s wrong,” Tallemy told him, without taking away his gaze from the words in front of him.  

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking. About things'n stuff.” Tallemy nodded, turning a page in his book. he knew it well enough to keep his curiosity at bay whenever Mormota got too lost in his thoughts.

“You can start it by coming here,” the survivalist shifted to give more space next to him. “And bring your stuff.”

Nothing would happen, right? Well, probably nothing that Mormota wouldn’t want.

 Dread ran through his veins, but he did as he was told and with ears flat against his head, he started moving his blanket and pillow to Tallemy’s bed. It was too small to leave enough space for too much tossing and turning around, but it was big enough to be comfortable for two person.

“Talle… From now on. What should we…? What should I…?”

“First, calm down,” Tallemy looked at him, poking the forest creature’s ears with an amused smile like a child who has found a snail after a spring rain. “Then continue whatever you were doing before you sat next to me. That’s it”

“Oh.”

Oh, indeed.

That was underwhelming. Even from his perspective. Weren’t pairs supposed to do more affectionate things when they were alone? Something other than hand holding and being close to each other? However, almost nothing has changed between them. Tallemy would still hold him, whenever the unexplainable feeling of lethargy caught him off guard and their little squabbles kept their old charm, but something within Mormota told him this is not how they supposed to be.

It was too normal. Too natural.

They fit together so well… yet…

Before he could say anything he felt sudden warmth on his cheek. When he looked back at Tallemy, he saw a mischievous smile on the boy’s face. It was unfitting for the grumpy survivalist he’d met in the jungle, but perfect for the person of their present.

“To-Tomasz!” he stuttered, once it hit him what just happened. But the person next to him took his chance and planted a short kiss on Mormota’s lips.

“You’ve been staring at the same page for ten minutes,” he told him at last, letting out a soft chuckle. “Even I have finished it. And you haven’t noticed a thing.”

“Really?!”

“How else would I know that King Rasmus was a big fan of clocks?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Because pretty much that’s all you remember from history. That, and the pope who got food poisoning from eating too many peaches!” he couldn’t help but make a comment on that “Besides, this book is about the creation of the Radha Hall.”

“That’s something and definitely more than nothing,” the boy wore a proud smirk.

Mormota let out a weary sigh before he returned to his book, which contained nothing about King Rasmus. “You’re hopeless.”

“But I have you. And that’s even better than knowing history like the back of my hand.”

The next moment, the distressed troubadour hid his face behind his open book.

He almost started missing the normality of their relationship.

Almost.


End file.
